1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved combination smoker, and brazier cooking system having the capability of being user assembled, and more particularly the invention is directed to a user assembled country cooker cooking system or structures having a side mounted fire box, wood shelf and stack located about the exterior of the barbecue and the smoker functioning space.
The invention relates further to a device providing for the concept of user assembled country cooking cooker system uniquely constructed of a various number of cooperating combining features thereof as more particularly described herein.
Food to be cooked is placed on a rack inside the chamber. It may then be cooked by means of a direct heat source directly under the food, or indirectly by using the separate fire box as a source of heat for slower cooking with lower temperatures. The top cover of the fire box opens to expose a recessed expanded metal cooking or brazing surface if the user desires a smaller more economical direct heat source for smaller portion requirements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art combination smoker, barbecue and brazier cooking combinations, and the like, as well as apparatus and method of their construction in general, are found to be known and exempliary of the U.S. prior art are the following:
______________________________________ 323,665 Gordon 1,284,498 Vidmar 2,838,991 Kleinmann et al 2,851,941 Cogar 3,472,151 Cox 3,683,791 Rast 3,809,051 Giroux 4,183,291 Portman ______________________________________
These patents or known prior uses teach and disclose various types of cooking devices of sorts and of various manufactures and the like as well as methods of their construction, but none of them whether taken singly or in combination disclose the specific details of the combination of the invention in such a way as to bear upon the claims of the present invention.